


The Alpha of all Alphas

by Dragon901



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon901/pseuds/Dragon901
Summary: My name is Ember Winterborn, the first of my name, Princess of the WinterLands, The Wolf Maiden and The Alpha of all Alphas.And now the wife of Khal Drogo.I do not own Game of Thrones all rights belong to their respected owners.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This my Story I hope you enjoy it

_Whoosh_

I heard the arrow as it flew through the air to the center ring of the target. “Yes!” I cheered. “Bullseye!” My friend Liana said as her and our other four friends clapped for me. “Thank you, thank you very much.” I smiled bowing.

“Okay, okay that’s good but watch this.” Aedan proclaimed proudly puffing out his chest as he took his place. Standing behind him we all watched as he pulled the bowstring back. Watching him exhale he let go of the arrow and we watched it fly over the target completely hitting the tree behind it.

Seeing Aedan arrow hit the tree we all began to laugh. “Yes, I am so glad I was watching that.” Kaylor said through his laughter. Aedan blushed at us before frowning. “At least I hit something this time.” “Yes you did, but I think it’s better if you stick with your daggers.” Ronan told him.

“Yes Ronan’s right. The Great Alpha did not bless you with the power of a bow.” Aline told our youngest friend who had celebrated his thirteen name day only a month ago. Aedan said nothing but stuck his tongue at us before sitting down letting Kaylor take his turn. Before Kaylor could pull his arrow back I heard a loud neigh rip through the cold air.

Turning around I saw it was one of the soldiers of the Northern Mountains. “Princess Ember, you are needed at the castle immediately, your Father demands it.” The soldier told me. Looking at the soldier I nodded. “Thank you, I am heading there now.” I told the soldier that my Father sent. The soldier simply nodded and left us.

Hearing my Father wanted to see me I tried to hide my fear. My Father was a very cruel and abusive man who had a very opinion himself and would snap if he wouldn’t get his way. And with my Grandfather being the King of the Northern Mountains and him only the Prince that happened a lot. But I was always at the receiving end of those temper tantrums having many scars and bruises to prove it. “Come on let’s go.” I told my friends heading to the stone gray mare that was tied to a tree.

Getting on top of my horse I met eyes with Liana, her blue eyes holding warmth. It almost made my fear go away...almost. On top of our horses my friends or rather really known as my pack in the Northern Mountains joined me.

In the Northern Mountains when a Royal is born that person gets what is known as a pack. Which are people who are the Royal or also known as the Alpha comrades and protectors until death. And when the Alpha passes the members of the pack will follow their Alpha in death and roam together in the Winterlands which is the Northern Mountains version of the afterlife.

In my pack I had five members. Liana and Aline who are fourteen, Kaylor and Ronan who are fifteen, and the youngest Aedan. As we rode to the palace they all rode beside me offering me comfort. Leaving the woods where we were training we went through the market watching people even though out in the cold weather were selling and buying their goods. When we reached the palace gate I felt the tickle of snowflakes on my nose.

It was early spring in the Northern Mountains yet unlike the rest of Essos all we got was snow. Sometimes it would snow for months on end and sometimes it wouldn’t. Coming up to the palace we rode over to the stables and I hopped off my horse giving the reins to one of the stable hands. “I’ll see you guys later.” I told them knowing my Father would want to speak to me in private.

In the palace I was blasted by the hot air of the roaring fires that laid all around the palace. “Princess Ember.” A servant girl said, getting my attention. “Yes?” I answered. “Your Father is in the throne room.” The servant girl informed me. I smiled softly at the girl and went to the throne room where my Father was said to be at.

Opening the door to the Throne room I saw my Father was there sitting on my Grandfather throne. “Father you wanted to see me?” I said getting my Father's attention. “Ah yes Ember we need to speak.” My Father said looking at me.

“May I ask what about?” “Yes.” He answered with his snake yellow eyes meeting my golden ones. “I have sold you to the Dothraki Khal Drogo as his wife.”

What?” I asked, shocked hearing his words. “Yes, I have sold you to this Khal Drogo for you to be his wife.” He answered. “But Father, I am only fourteen, the Khal will not want me.” I argued. “So? You can bleed, you can bear children. That’s all that matters.”

“But Father.” I try to argue.

“But nothing!!!” He yelled angrily. “You are going to be the barbarian wife and that’s final!! We will leave within the hour. Now get out of my sight, I’m finished with you.”

“Yes Father.” I said with forced obedience in my voice. Giving him a bow I left the throne room trying to not let tears escape from my eyes.

I knew this was going to happen. I knew my Father was trying to get rid of me somehow, especially since I was crowned the next in line after my Grandfather. My Grandfather was a kind man who only wanted peace. In wanting that peace he crowned my older brother Cadman the next in line for the throne after him instead of my Father which angered my Father greatly that his birthright was being handed to his son before him. But Cadman died a year ago in a hunting accident letting the throne fall to me. Yet even me being the Queen of the Northern Mountains was not my fate. My fate was to be sold away to satisfy my Father will.

Leaving the palace I went to go find my pack seeing they were in the gardens. “Hey Ember, what did the Prince want?” Aedan wondered. I took a breath trying to figure out how to tell my life-long friends that I was to be married. “What is it?” Aedan asked worriedly.

“My Father has proclaimed that I am to be married to a Dothraki Warlord. I leave for Pentos in an hour.” I explained sitting on a stone bench. “Married?” Aline said. “Yes.” I nodded. “So we need to go pack now.” Ronan answered.

“Guys I know we are a pack but I can’t let you guys leave.” I told them knowing that once I leave to meet my new husband I will never come back. “Ember, we were sworn to protect you and be your comrades until The Great Alpha comes and takes us to the WinterLands. If you're leaving we’re coming with you.” Kaylor said.

“Yeah, we’re all going with you.” Laina agreed as everyone nodded in agreement. I smiled. “Okay, we all need to pack up, let’s go.” I answered. Leaving the stone gardens all of us left so we could leave to Pentos to meet my future husband.


	2. Arriving at Pentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember arrives at Pentos

“Ember, welcome to the Free City of Pentos.” My Grandfather said. “Wow.” I answered seeing the tall buildings and market stands. “It’s beautiful.” My Grandfather smiled and continued to ride as I looked at the city around me.

Riding through the marketplace behind my Grandfather I couldn’t help but smile. Pentos was unlike anything I had ever seen. The place smelled sweet of perfume and spices as the people were all a hustle and bustle trying to buy and sell things. Continuing to ride through the market I was able to catch a glimpse at a few of things the markets had to offer. Some I did understand and others I didn’t

Even though we were already in Pentos we had to reach the edge of the city to meet Magister Illyrio. A man who was helping both my Father and Khal Drogo with the marriage arrangement. Reaching the Manse of Magister Illyrio I saw servants and people in tan and orange robes walking around looking at us with interest. “King Caeden, an honor it is to see you.” A pudgy man in orange, red and tan robes came up to us.

“Magister, it's good to see you too.” My Grandfather answered by coming off his horse. Following behind him I got off my horse, my pack following me. “Magister I want you to meet my granddaughter Ember.” My Grandfather introduced me. “Hello.” I answered. “Hello, my dear might I say you are very beautiful.” The Magister told me. “Thank you sir.” I smiled.

“Magister, you remember my son?” My Grandfather said motioning to my Father as he came out from the carriage. “Yes, Prince Ekon it is an honor.” Magister Illyrio bowed and my Father gave him a satisfied smirk. “It’s good to see Magister.” My Father told him.

“And who are these fine Lords and Ladies?” Magister asked, seeing my pack. My Father scoffed. “Trust me Magister they are anything but. Don’t worry about their names, we need to speak about the arrangements.” My Father said steering Magister Illyrio away from my pack and they headed into his Manse.

My Grandfather laid a hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down. I reluctantly agreed despite him disrespecting my pack. My Grandfather left to talk with Magister and my Father and I stayed with my pack so we could get our stuff. “I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.” I said.

“Trust us Em we hate him too.” Aedan told me trying to make me feel better. Looking at him I smiled and grabbed my trunk taking it inside Magister Illyrio home along with the rest of our things.


	3. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember gets ready to meet the Khal

Today was the day I met him. Today was the day I would meet Khal Drogo. Since coming to Pentos two days ago, the servants have been pampering me on my Father's orders to make sure I look perfect for the Khal and that he would like me. Knowing I would meet my future husband today I worried about what he would think of me. For I was no average girl. I could fight, I had silver hair and golden eyes. So at first I thought I might freak him out with my appearance. But Magister Illyrio comforted me by saying that Khal Drogo was looking for an exotic woman to be his wife so I would be great. 

Yet while I was at Pentos I met with Magister Illyrio privately so we could talk about my wedding with the Khal. Magister Illyrio told me that the Khal could only speak Dothraki so I would need to learn if I wanted to communicate with him. But I told Magister Illyrio that my pack and I didn't need to since all of us were fluent in Dothraki. It was something my pack and I learned when we were kids among other languages of Essos. It was to train us to be ready for cases of trading, peace, and sometimes war.

In my thoughts I was standing on the balcony of my room and was looking over the gardens where Magister Illyrio servants were tending when I heard a knocking at my door. “Yes, come in.” I answered leaving the balcony to come inside. “Princess Ember, your Father has a bath prepared for you.” A young servant girl told me. “Thank you.” I answered. 

Leaving my room I followed the servant girl to my prepared bath. Seeing the bath I saw the steam was slowly coming off the water showing that the bath was freshly drawn. “Ahh Ember, there’s our bride.” My Father said coming into the room. “I have something for you. Here look.” 

My Father said excited as he held up a short sleeve lavender sheer dress. “It’s beautiful.” I answered. “Go ahead, touch the fabric.” Doing as he said I touched the dress feeling the fabric softness under my fingertips. 

“It’s a gift from Magister Illyrio.” He said giving the dress to a servant. “Ember listen to me, you better not mess this up. I will not look like a fool because of your stupidity. Do you understand?” He hissed grabbing my hand in a bruising grip. “Yes sir, I understand.” I answered. “Perfect.” My Father smiled like he hadn’t threatened me and left for me to take my bath.

When my Father was gone I took my clothes and climbed into the water. In the water I did a quick dunk to get my hair before letting the servants help me get ready. “We’ll take care of her.” Aline said as she and Laina came into the room. The servants simply nodded and walked away.

“You okay?” Laina asked me as she poured some soap onto my hair. “A little nervous.” I answered as I felt Laina fingers delicately scrub into my hair. “ I’m just afraid of what might happen if he doesn’t like me, you know?” “I’m pretty sure your Father has a back up plan.” Aline said as she was folding up my discarded clothes. “Before or after he beats the shit out of me.” 

Hearing me say that Aline hesitated. All of my pack knew my Father was abusive towards me. My Father was a cruel man who hated me with a passion and he proved it often when he made me black and blue. “Who knows.” Aline answered looking at me, her bright green eyes seeming to tear up. I said nothing else as I rinsed my hair and finished up my bath.

Coming out of the bath Laina handed me a towel letting me get dry off. Once I was dry I slipped the sheer lavender dress over my body. It was weird wearing a dress. I had never worn one, I was used to wearing a vest or tunic with leather pants and a skirt with a slit in it. After my dress was on Aline sat me down so she and Laina could do my hair which fell down at my waist.

As Aline held strands of my hair in her hands there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” I answered as Aline began her braiding. Looking in the mirror I saw Aedan, Ronan, and Kaylor. Gazing at them I saw they were wearing clothes no doubt Magister Illyrio had provided.

Ronan was wearing a green tunic and black leather pants with black boots, which seem to make his cobalt eyes darker, his sword was at his side as and his shoulder length reddish brown hair tied in a small braid. Kaylor was wearing a dark blue tunic which was the same color as his eyes, making them pop with black leather pants, and matching boots while his sword was strapped to his back. Kaylor black mid length hair in a small braid tied back as well. And Aedan wore a red tunic with brown leather pants and brown shoes, his sword like Ronan was at his side and his brown mid length hair was laying loose down his back.

“Are you guys ready?” I asked. “Yes ma’am.” Aedan said brushing down his brown tunic. Kaylor rolled his eyes. “Not yet we still have to do his hair.” Kaylor said as he pushed Aedan to sit down on a bench to braid Aedan hair while Ronan stood and watched.

I smiled at Aedan as he never liked doing his hair and liked it being long and loose but it’s what usually got him into trouble getting into his face. After Kaylor finished Aedan hair Aline was done with mine. She braided my hair into two small braids on either side of my head. “Okay all finished.” Aline told me. “Thank you.” I told her standing up.

“We’re going to finish getting ready.” Laina told me before her and Aline left. I simply nodded. As soon as Laina and Aline disappeared from my sight I looked at Ronan, Aedan, and Kaylor. “You guys ready?” I asked them. Ronan was never really a big talker; he simply nodded. 

“Yes ma’am.” Aedan told me. “We’re right behind you.” Kaylor added. I nodded and took a breath trying to calm myself as we waited for Aline and Laina. After a few more minutes of waiting Laina and Aline walked in. Which took me by surprise as they were wearing dresses something I’ve never seen them do. 

Laina was wearing a light blue short sleeve dress bringing her blue eyes to attention as her blonde hair had a small braid going down the middle as the rest of her hair rested on her shoulders. Aline was wearing an elbow length sleeve green dress, which made her green eyes pop as well and her long black hair was tied in a braid down her back. “What do you guys think?” Laina asked, giving a twirl. “You look beautiful.” I answered. “Very pretty.” Aedan answered. 

“Okay, everyone lets go.” Ronan said. Nodding we all left to the entrance of Magister Illyrio Manse where I would officially meet Khal Drogo.


	4. Meeting Khal Drogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember meets her future husband Khal Drogo
> 
> A/N:   
> Bold is Dothraki  
> Bold Italics is Wolf Tongue

“Where is he?!” My Father demanded as we waited for the Khal. “The Dothraki aren’t exactly known for their punctuality my Lord.” Magister Illyrio told my Father as we waited for the Khal. Taking a breath I tried to calm my overwhelming nerves on meeting my possible husband.

After we waited for another few minutes I could hear the hard pounding of hooves. Turning my head towards the entrance I saw Khal Drogo and his Bloodriders riding up to us. Looking at the men I saw one of them clearly bigger and his braid longer I knew he was the Khal.

**“Ah Khal Drogo Hello, welcome to my home, let me introduce you to my guest. Khal Caeden of the Northern Mountains, his son Prince Ekon and his Granddaughter, your betrothed Ember, the Warrior Princess of the Northern Mountains, and the Wolf Maiden. Along with Ember are her friends Ronan, Kaylor, Aedan, Aline, and Laina.”**

Magister Illyrio told the Khal walking forward to him. Before I could follow behind him to meet the Khal, My Father grabbed my wrist tightly in a bruising manner making me want to whimper if I didn’t clench my teeth together. “Do you see his braid?” He whispered as we watched the Khal circling on top his red stallion. 

“When the Dothraki are defeated in combat they cut off their braids to show the world their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He’s a savage of course but he’s one of the finest killers alive and you will be his Queen.” 

“Come my dear.” Magister Illyrio said, turning to me. Hearing this my Father let go of my wrist letting the blood flow back into it and I walked towards the Khal. 

Seeing the Khal I saw he was taller than the average man at six foot four, way taller than me as I was five foot four. His eyes were covered in Kohl dye which seemed trying to figure out his dark brown eye color impossible until I took a deeper looked. Daring to step closer I saw his scared muscled chest was bare except the blue paint claw marks that covered his biceps and shoulder blades, he had leather armour that covered his stomach and had brown leather pants on with brown tan boots on.

His brown eyes staring in my golden ones everything seemed to stop. Like there was some unknown connection between us. We continued to stare at each other studying one another before he grabbed his reins and rode away with his men behind him. When Khal Drogo was gone my Father ran towards me. 

“Where’s he going?” My Father asked worried. “The ceremony over your grace.” Magister Illyrio told him. “He didn’t say anything? Did he like her?” “Trust me your grace, if he didn’t we would know.” Magister Illyrio told him. Hearing that I pleased the Khal I let out a breath and turned around ready to retire to my room until the wedding.

Yet before I could go Magister Illyrio stopped me. “Ember if you could follow me please.” Magister Illyrio told me. Nodding I separated from my friends and followed him along with my Father and Grandfather. “When will the wedding be?” My Father wondered as we came to the gardens. “It will be at sunrise tomorrow. The Dothraki do not stay in one place for long.” “Good all is going according to plan.” 

Standing beside my Grandfather I wrapped his arms around him. Hugging me to his side he kissed my forehead. 

**_“My Granddaughter, do not worry you will be safe as the Great Alpha and Great Stallion will always protect you.”_** My Grandfather whispered in my native language of Winter tongue, telling me that my God and the Dothraki God will protect me. I gave a small smile and nodded as we stood behind Magister Illyrio and my Father as they talked about their plans for my wedding.


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember and Drogo wedding

It was still dark out the next day when the servants woke me up. When the servant girl woke me up I was a little confused until I remembered today was my wedding day. Stretching out my body I rose from bed and went to prepare myself for a bath. In my bath I felt relaxed by the lavender scent that filled my nostrils as one of the servants massaged my hair cleaning it. After my bath was done a servant girl handed me a towel letting me dry off before I heard a knock on the door.

As one of the girls went to answer the door another girl grabbed another towel carefully towel drying my hair. “Princess Ember.” The young servant girl said. “It is your friends Aline and Laina, they want to help you get ready.” “Let them in please.” I answered. 

Seeing Aline and Laina I smiled as Aline took over the job of drying my hair before carefully combing through it. While Laina disappeared with the other servants doing some unknown task. “Princess Ember would you like some breakfast?” One of the servants wondered. “No just some water, thank you.” I told the servant. Nodding the servant disappeared to get my water.

“Ember, we have your dress, a gift from Magister Illyrio.” Laina said carrying the dress into the room. Seeing the dress I saw it was a white backless halter top dress. Seeing the dress I was stunned by it. For I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life before.

Coming out of my trance Aline and Laina helped me into my dress and I pulled on my tan boots. Once in my dress Laina started my hair while Aline grabbed my war paint. In Northern Mountains tradition it is customary for the bride to wear the war paint of her future husband. Something I asked Magister Illyrio to help acquire for me so I could keep up with the traditions of my home. After Laina put two small braids on either side of my hair, Aline put the blue war paint on my biceps and shoulders.

Looking at myself in the mirror I saw I was ready to get married. “How do I look?” I asked nervously. “You look beautiful.” Aline told me. “Very beautiful.” Laina agreed. Giving them a small smile I nervously smoothed my dress down and we walked to the entrance of Magister Illyrio Manse where my Grandfather, Ronan, Kaylor, Aedan and Magister Illyrio were waiting for us.

Seeing my Grandfather I smiled. “You look beautiful.” He told me giving me a hug. “Where’s Father, not coming?” I asked not seeing him with the rest of the boys who were waiting for us. “No, he left the moment he found Khal Drogo approved of you.” My Grandfather told me.

I nodded knowing all my Father wanted to do was to get rid of me. So him leaving after Khal Drogo approved of me was no surprise. Smiling at him my Grandfather kissed my forehead and helped me onto my horse. Everyone on their horses we all rode to the beach where Khal Drogo and his Khalasar were at. Arriving at the beach I saw all the people were drinking and dancing as music was playing.

Sliding off my horse I smoothed down my dress and looked up seeing Khal Drogo was sitting on a high platform. He was drinking from a horn talking to one of his Bloodriders. While he did another Bloodrider came up to us and took away our horses. After the Bloodrider took away our horses my eyes met with Drogo dark ones. 

Seeing me Drogo held up his hand and the music changed. It was deep but uplifting. The music changing everyone stopped, turning to stare at me. Seeing me the people parted creating a path for me that led to the platform. Walking down the path I watched Drogo walk to the bottom of the platform holding out his hand for me.

Meeting Drogo I laid my hand in his giving a small smile. Drogo gave me a small smile in return and he led us up the stone platform. Reaching the top Drogo laced our fingers together and raised our interlocked hands above our heads.

**“My Khaleesi!!”** He yelled in triumph showing me off to the Khalasar. Hearing that everyone cheered and let out war cries. Following his example I motioned to him before yelling.  **“My Khal!!”** Everyone hearing me say that they cheered louder, my pack and Grandfather joining the cheering with them. 

Sitting down the music turned back to its deep drumming and slaves came up to us offering food. Holding out my plate, the slave gave me some meat and bread with fermented mare’s milk. Eating my meal I smiled never tasting something this good. After eating my food I placed my plate to the side and sipped at my drinking horn. 

**“My Husband.”** I said getting Drogo attention.  **“Are you enjoying the wedding?”** Drogo gazed at me with a warm smile.  **“I am, my little wife.”** He answered nodding. Hearing that Drogo was happy at our wedding and with me I smiled. Still looking at me Drogo grabbed my hand kissing it. Drogo kissing my hand I couldn’t help but blush. Which made me lean into the hand he was holding trying to hide the redness that crept up on my skin. Seeing me blush, Drogo chuckled and kissed my hand again, my blush becoming brighter. 

Seeing my blush Drogo grinned clearly liking the reaction he was getting out of me. Looking up I couldn’t help but giggle. Drogo smiled softly and interlaced my fingers and placed our intertwined hands into his lap. Yet he did it with uncertainty wanting to make sure I was okay with it. Showing him I was okay with him holding my hand I scooted myself closer to him. Drogo seeing I was happy he smiled squeezing my hand with love before we watched the people below us.

As we did, a fight between two men over mounting a girl happened. Watching the fight I watched their movements as they fought for dominance and for the girl. It wasn’t until one of the men tripped letting the other one slice his throat open that ended the fight. The fight over the victor hollored in victory and cut the braid of his opponent and threw it at Drogo’s feet honoring him. The dead man braid at Drogo feet the victor went to the girl claiming his prize by mounting her. After seeing the first fight another occurred for the same reason.

**“Show your might!”** Drogo yelled. By the time people began to line up in front of the platform with gifts in their hands there had been about fifteen to twenty dead men braids. Drogo seeing people bringing gifts to us he turned away from the fights and turned his attention to the people who had the gifts in their hands. When I saw the gifts I saw that some of them made sense, others not so much.

Like one of the men gave us a chest of snakes. What are we to do with a chest of snakes? After seeing the chest of snakes it was put away by a Bloodrider and I saw my Grandfather stand up and come towards us. Seeing my Grandfather I gave him a confused look but he simply smiled. My Grandfather stood in front of us and smiled before turning to my husband.

**“Khal Drogo, for you I have two newly made swords and a new bow and arrow.”** He said showing Drogo his new gifts.  **“And to my Granddaughter a necklace and furs.”** He finished as he opened up a box and pulled out a silver chain necklace with a wolf head pendant. Undoing the clasp of the necklace I stood up and let him place the necklace around my neck. The necklace around my neck I smiled and hugged him  **_“You are the Blood of the Alpha, never forget that.”_ ** He whispered in Wolf tongue.

Parting from my Grandfather I thought he was going to sit down until I saw Kaylor and Ronan carry a chest up the platform and sit it in front of us.  **“To you both I have six Dire Wolf pups.”** Ronan opened up the chest and I smiled seeing the wolf pups yap happily. Kneeling down I let my hand run over all the pups heads giggling as they yapped and licked at my hand. After a few minutes of playing with the small pups I sat back down beside Drogo. Looking at Drogo he smiled at me and I smiled back happy.

**“May the Great Alpha and Great Stallion bless you both.”** My Grandfather told us before leaving. After my Grandfather left, Drogo stood up and looked at me. Seeing him stand up I knew it was time for the bedding ceremony. Standing up myself I followed him as people of the Khalasar carved a path for us. When Drogo stops I see he is standing in front of a Snow White filly.

Seeing the mare I ran my fingers down her mane seeing in shine in the sun. Gazing at Drogo I beamed at him.  **“She’s beautiful.”** I told him. Hearing me say that Drogo knew I was happy with his gift he smiled at me before placing his hands under my arms and helping me onto my new horse back. 

Situated on my horse a Bloodrider brung Drogo his red stallion and with grace I didn’t know a big man like Drogo could possess he hopped onto his stallion back. Him and I on our horses Drogo led us away from the Khalasar to do the bedding ceremony.


	6. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo and Ember consummate their marriage

Drogo led us far away from the beach and we arrived at the cliff tops. Coming to the clifftops I saw there was a makeshift bed of furs and four torches that were lit at each corner of the bed. My horse stopping beside Drogo stallion Drogo helped me off my horse and took the reins. Coming to the makeshift bed I gazed at it like how romantic and peaceful it all seemed. While Drogo tended to the horses I decided to get ready for us to sleep together. 

Placing my hands at my head I took the braids out letting my hair flow freely down my back. Before I could remove my dress I felt Drogo calloused hands stop me. Turning around to face him I decided to make the first move and leaned up kissing his lips. As he was kissing Drogo placed both of his hands on my face cradling my head while my arms were wrapped around his middle holding myself to him. As I kissed Drogo, his hands traveled from my face to the back of my dress and removed it from my body.

The dress fell from my body and onto the ground and I couldn’t help but hide my body.  **“No, don’t hide from me.”** Drogo whispered softly gazing into my eyes. Letting my hands fall from my breast Drogo kissed me once more before he pulled us over to the furs and placed me on my hands and knees. On my hands and knees I heard him remove his leather pants throwing them to the side.

Digging my nails into the furs I tried to calm my nerves as I felt his hands on my waist and his lips laying delicate kisses on my back. Drogo kissing up my back he removed my hair letting it lay over my right shoulder as his lips kissed my left shoulder. Feeling Drogo kiss my left shoulder I started to become impatient as slick gathered at my core. Leaning my forehead into his I pushed my butt back into his cock wanting him to take me. Drogo getting my message he stood up straight and gripped my hips tight. 

My hips in Drogo tight grip he slowly eased his cock in my clit. Feeling Drogo enter me I felt some slight pain, a small whimper escaping my lips. His cock in my cilt Drogo waited for me to give him the go. Once I felt no pain anymore I leaned into Drogo wanting him to thrust into me. After kissing my hair Drogo began to roughly thrust into me.

Feeling Drogo thrusts, I moaned and yelped in pleasure. As Drogo thrusted into me his hand went to my clit stroking and tweaking it. Feeling his hand at my clit pleasuring me like this I couldn’t help but moan. Hearing me moan Drogo went faster in his thrusts.  **“Drogo harder please.”** I moaned feeling a coil in my stomach ready to burst.

Drogo began to thrust harder. I moaned louder and finally the coil in my stomach burst and I orgasmed my cum squirting out. Riding out my orgasm Drogo moaned and he orgasmed his cum filling me up as he rode out his orgasm. Resting my forehead against the furs Drogo slowly stopped his thrusting before pulling out of me. Leaning against my elbows Drogo laid down on his back against the furs.

Looking up at him he smiled and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his chest. Leaning up I kissed Drogo full on the lips. Kissing Drogo, it started to get heated and he grabbed my butt and placed me above his cock. Above his cock Drogo grabbed my hips and with his help he gently pushed his cock into my cilt. Feeling his cock in my cilt I moaned, throwing my head back as Drogo watched me. Looking at him I had lust in my eyes as I started to bounce on his cock.

Bouncing on Drogo cock his eyes stared into mine. Moving my hands to his chest to shoulders I held on tightly to him and began to bounce faster. Bouncing faster on his cock Drogo takes control by gripping my hips and thrusted up into me. I moan loudly and leaned down to kiss Drogo.

Drogo accepts my kiss and leans up where he and I are face to face and continues his brutal thrusting. Feeling the coil in my stomach ready to burst I met him thrust for thrust. Soon the coil in my stomach burst and we orgasmed at the same time yelling each other’s names.

**“Drogo!”**

**“Ember!”**

Breathing hard from the pleasure Drogo gave me I leaned my head on Drogo shoulder. Drogo doing the same on mine. Catching our breaths Drogo carefully lifted me off his cock and laid me on the furs. Laying on the furs Drogo laid down facing me. Turning towards him I began to caress his back giving him a happy smile. Leaning over to me Drogo kissed my lips and then my forehead and gathered me into arms.

Laying on Drogo's chest I leaned into his neck breathing in his woodsy scent and fell asleep in his arms.


	7. On to Vaes Dothrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember travels to Vaes Dothrak

The next morning I was woken up by Drogo laying soft kisses across my neck and face. Opening my eyes I smiled seeing Drogo lean down to kiss my lips. Kissing Drogo I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers wandering into his long black hair playing with it.  **“Good morning Moon of my life.”** He greeted me.

**“Morning my Sun and Stars.”** I greeted back with a smile on my face as I caressed his scarred tan cheek. Leaning into my palm Drogo intertwined his fingers with mine. Watching him Drogo closed his eyes with a smile on his face before gazing back at me Drogo kissed the inside of my palm. Raising myself up I kissed Drogo full on the lips before he laid down into the furs pulling me to lay on his chest.

Laying on Drogo's chest I could feel his heartbeat beneath me. Closing my eyes I listened to my Sun and Stars heartbeat while Drogo began to softly caress my back. I smiled softly as we held each other in one another arms. After we laid in the furs for a few minutes Drogo kissed my hair and rose up from his spot. Following behind I stretched out my arms as Drogo leaned over setting a bag in between us.

Watching Drogo he pulled out some dried horse meat, fermented mare’s milk sack, and a bundle of clothes. Grabbing the bundles of clothes I saw Drogo gave me a dark green vest shirt with the sleeves ending at the tips of my shoulders, brown leather pants, a brown suede wrap skirt that had a long silt in it showing my legs and tan boots.

**“Moon of my life, eat.”** Drogo said, handing me the dried horse while he drank the mare’s milk. After eating a few bites Drogo and I traded. He ate some of the meat and I drank the mare’s milk.  **“Come my Moon let’s bathe.”**

Drogo holding out his hand I grabbed it and Drogo led us to a river that I didn’t notice that was there. Drogo went first into the water wading through it before turning to me. Following behind him I felt the cold water against my skin giving me goosebumps. Wrapping my arms around my body Drogo looked at me confused. Probably because he thought I was hiding my body from him.

**“It’s cold.”** I told Drogo, shivering as I walked up to him.  **“Don’t worry my Moon, I’ll keep you warm.”** Drogo said hugging me tight. Leaning my head against Drogo I smiled kissing his chest. Drogo smiled against my hair and placed his fingers under my chin tilting my face towards his kissing him. Kissing Drogo I wrapped my arms around Drogo's neck smiling. Parting Drogo smirked before kissing me once more.

After we took a bath Drogo and I got dressed. Once Drogo and I were dressed Drogo sat at the edge of our makeshift bed.  **“Moon of Life? Braid my hair.”** He told me. Kissing his cheek I gathered his long black hair in my hands and delicately braided it.  **“There you go.”** I told him letting his braid fall over his shoulder. Gazing his braid Drogo grinned and gave me a peck to my lips. 

After braiding Drogo's hair I began to braid my own until he took over, his callous fingers gently going through my white hair. After Drogo was done braiding my hair he placed the braid over my shoulder like I did his. Seeing my hair in a delicate but strong braid I smiled and turned around kissing him which made Drogo grin. 

Standing up Drogo’s hand in mine we went to our horses. Coming to my white filly I easily pull myself on the saddle. After I was on Drogo came up to me making sure everything was in place and then got onto his stallion. On our horses Drogo led us back to the Khalasar. Coming to the Khalasar I saw everything that made up the wedding was gone and everyone was packing to leave.

Drogo getting off his horse I follow behind him. **“Little wife.”** Drogo said getting my attention. **“Yes, my Sun and Stars.”** I answered looking at him. **“I want you to meet your bloodriders, Aggo** , **Kovarro, and Rakharo. This is also your handmaiden Irri.”** Drogo told me. **“An honor.”** I answered. They all nodded and Drogo left us to get acquainted, as we did my pack came up beside me.

**“Aggo, Kovarro, Rakharo, Irri, this is my pack Laina, Aline, Ronan, Kaylor, and Aedan. Pack, these are my Bloodriders Aggo, Kovarro, and Rakharo and Irri is my handmaiden.”** I said introducing everyone. After everyone was introduced Kovarro, Aggo, and Rakharo started to talk to Ronan, Aedan, and Kaylor while Irri spoke to Aline and Laina.

**“Khaleesi.”** I heard a Bloodrider say.  **“Yes.”** I answered turning to the man.  **“Khal Drogo says it’s time to leave.” “Good.”** The Bloodrider nodded and left.

After the unknown Bloodrider left I found my horse and hopped on everyone else doing the same.  **“Khaleesi, come with me.”** Rakharo told me. Following Rakharo he led us to where everyone was lining up. First it was Drogo, then his Bloodriders, after them Rakharo helped me find my spot by being behind Drogo Bloodriders. Once I was in my spot, Laina came to my left, Aline to my right while Irri walked beside me and the boys of my pack and Bloodriders were behind me.

Once I was in my designated spot Drogo started to move and everyone followed. It didn’t take us long to leave the territory of the Free Cities and come to the Dothraki Sea. Seeing the Dothraki Sea I was shocked by the sheer beauty of it. The lush green grass going on for miles.  **“It’s beautiful.”** I said.

**“It is.”** Laina agreed. Looking at her I smiled as we continued on. As the noon sun came above us we stopped to take a break. Getting off my horse I breathed in the scent of fresh grass and wildflowers. Brushing back my horse mane I soon felt two arms wrap around me. Turning my head I saw it was Drogo.

**“Hi.”** I greeted him.  **“Hello.”** He answered. Smiling, I turned around in his arms to meet him for a kiss. Drogo gladly obliged one arm around my waist holding me to him while his other hand was cradling my face.

Resting in Drogo arms I closed my eyes before opening them again to look over the Dothraki Sea.  **“I have been told many stories of the Dothraki Sea and its beauty. But I never imagined that one day I might see it.” “Now you can see it with me, my Moon. Whenever you want.”**

Giving Drogo a small smile I leaned up on my toes to kiss him once more. Drogo easily kissed me back before his lips traveled across my cheek and down to my neck, nibbling. As he did I softly moan.  **“Ah, you tease your Khal my Moon?”** Drogo said, stopping his sweet assault on my neck. 

I chuckled.  **“And what will My Sun and Stars do if I am.”** I said grinning. Drogo smirked and went back to my neck softly nibbling to bite hard. Feeling his bite hurt but it made me moan. Holding him Drogo licked away the pain before softly kissing me.  **“I will punish you later My Moon.”** Drogo told me before going back to his stallion.

Watching him walk away I blushed, hiding my face before leaving back to my filly.  **“Khaleesi did we miss something.”** Irri teased seeing my bite mark Drogo gave me. I blushed and Irri laughed.  **“Irri I believe you right we did miss something.”** Aline answered. Getting back on my horse Aline and Laina chuckled and I gave them a playful shove before sticking my tongue at Irri. They all laughed at me which made me laugh along with them.

Getting back on the road we rode for the next few hours until the sun was close to the ground. That's when Drogo said we were to make camp. Coming to the Campsite Irri told me we had to trample the grass to make camp. After trampling the grass for a few minutes I got off my horse as slaves started putting up tents. While they did Rakharo took my horse to let it be with the other horses and I was able to inside my tent.


	8. Camp,fights, and wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drogo and Ember Khalasar makes camp.

After Drogo and I tent was set up Aline, Laina, Irri, and I went in. Once I was inside Irri went to work to put the furs on our bed. As she did I saw the trunk of furs that my Grandfather gave Drogo and I. Opening it I pulled out the bear fur and placed it on the bed. After Aline and I placed the bear fur on Drogo bed I turned back to the trunk and saw a white fur fox.  **“Aline, Laina, Irri look.”** I told them.

**“Yes Khaleesi.”** Irri answered, turning away from the fire she started.  **“A white fox fur.”** Laina answered.  **“It’s beautiful, but awfully small.” “Yes, it’s for when the Khaleesi will have a baby.”** Aline explained. Hearing that Irri smiled. I smiled as well holding the fur to my chest.  **“Irri, place this somewhere safe.”** I told her.  **“Of course Khaleesi.”**

After Irri tucked the Fox fur away I heard scratching at the tent. Aline went to answer it.  **“Yes.”** I didn’t hear what the other person said. I just saw Aline nod before turning back to me.

**“What is it?”** I wondered.  **“It was Ronan, he was wanting to know if you would train with him, Kaylor, and Aedan.”** Aline told me.  **“Yes, lets go. Irri, you can come and watch us.”** I said to Irri before leaving my tent.

Leaving my tent we saw where Aedan and Kaylor were creating a sparing circle while Ronan stood by.  **“Are you ready?”** Ronan asked.  **“Yes, Irri has come to watch us.”** Ronan nodded. 

**“Khaleesi, let's do this, I’m gonna kick your butt.”** Aedan remarked giving me a grin. I chuckled and took out my sword ready to fight. Aedan chuckled and took out his own sword.

Coming into the sparring circle I got myself into a fighting stance, Aedan following behind me.  **“Go!”** Ronan yelled. Aedan stabbed at me but I easily blocked his strike with my own. Aedan staggered which gave me the chance to kick him in the stomach and he fell out of the circle hard on his back.

**“Oww.”** Aedan said.  **“Khaleesi wins.”** Ronan told me. I smiled and Irri clapped for me. 

**“Kaylor you’re next.”** Ronan said. Kaylor nodded and came to the circle. Pulling out his sword he nodded saying he was ready.  **“Go!”** Hearing Ronan I attacked nearly pushing Kaylor to the ground. But Kaylor quickly recovered as he swung his sword nearly cutting my cheek. Yet I dodged it and grabbed his hand and headbutted him making Kaylor fall.  **“The Khaleesi wins.”** Ronan announced.  **“Aline your up.”**

Unlike Aedan and Kaylor. Aline fought with a spear so her fighting tactics would be different. Aline facing me she held her spear in a battle position as I readied my sword waiting for Ronan okay.  **“Go!”** Aline quickly stabbed at me but I dodged slicing away at her stomach which sliced her vest but not her skin. Stabbing at me again I ducked her blow and dropped to my knees kicking her feet from under her.

**“Our Khaleesi wins once more. Laina it’s your turn.”** Ronan said. Helping Aline off her feet she left as Laina came in. Laina weapons were twin daggers, pulling them Laina got in her battle position while I got in mine.  **“Go!”** Laina immediately sliced at me but I jumped back missing the blow before punching her in the face.

Laina took it with grace and went with a blow of her own before I kneeled down picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder and out of the sparring circle. Everyone seeing the way I threw Laina and hearing her groan in pain they cringed as she slowly got up.  **“The Khaleesi wins once more, now it is my turn.”** Ronan said.

Ronan was excellent at hand to hand combat so he did use any weapons to fight. Putting my sword away Ronan joined me in the circle.  **“And go!”** Kaylor yelled. Ronan punched me and I took it in the face. Shaking my head I punched him back and knees him in the stomach before kicking his hip. It looked like he was about to fall but he quickly regained himself and kicked at me. Catching his leg I held it against me before gathering my strength and throwing him. 

Ronan landed hard the force of my throw making him roll a couple times before he landed on his face.  **“Khaleesi Ember, wins.”** Aedan remarked.  **“Okay.”** I said walking out of the circle.  **“Now it's all of you against me.”**

All of my pack nodding they gathered around me.  **“Irri call the go.”** I told my handmaiden. Irri nodded and stood up.  **“And go!”** She yelled. Then it was.

They all ran at me. Aline coming to me first I put her in a headlock as Kaylor kicked at me and Aline took the blow. Laina went for a punch but I threw Aline at her and she and Aline tumbled to the ground in a heap of limbs. Aedan went to tackle me but I caught him and threw him into Aline and Laina . Rolling back I caught Kaylor and Ronan where it was a fight of punches and kicks. Kicking Kaylor in the face he spun around in the air before landing on the ground.

Punching Ronan gave me the chance to pin his wrists to his chest and jump where my legs were wrapped around his middle and headbutt him. I headbutted him twice and then flipped off of him landing on my feet. Landing on my feet I watched Ronan fall to his knees. Ronan on his knees, I kicked him in the head making sure I reached victory.

Ronan falling to the ground I smiled. Walking back to Irri she smiled and clapped for me.  **“Khaleesi, that was amazing, you are very good.”** Irri told me.  **“My Grandfather taught me from a young age to be a warrior.”** I told her. After telling Irri of my experience I turned to my pack.

**“Again?”** I asked my pack.  **“No!!”** They all yelled. I laughed and sat down by Irri as we drank some fermented mare’s milk. After drinking it dinner was ready and I ate it in my tent since there were some things I still had to set up.

After finishing my dinner I heard scratching at the tent. Hearing it Irri went to answer it.  **“Yes.”** She said. What the person said I couldn’t say but Irri simply nodded and turned around with a cage of my wolves in her hands.

**“Khaleesi, the young man Aedan has brought you your wolves.”** Irri told me as she placed the wooden cage in front of me.  **“Oh yes, I had been wondering where they have been.”** I answered. Opening the cage I saw six wolf pups heads pop up yapping happily. Seeing them I smiled.

**“I would like to be alone.”** I told Aline, Laina,and Irri. They all nodded and soon left the tent leaving me with my new friends. Seeing the pups I picked them up one by one taking them out of their cage. Seeing the direwolf pups out of their cage I finally was able to get a good look at them.

The first pup was bigger than the rest and black fur, the second pup had a mixture of light tan, black, the third was black and white, the fourth had tan and the finest of black fur, the fifth was brown, and the sixth was tan, black and white fur. Gazing at them I smiled as to me wolves were very sacred and animals to protect for they would do the same to you. As they wandered around smelling their new surroundings I decided to make them a big bed for them to all lay in. After making the bed I sat down in front of my bed and decided on names for them. Sitting down thinking of names they all looked at me and wobbled over to me curling around me.

The closet to me was the black pup, his head was resting on my thigh as his golden yellow eyes were gazing at me. Looking at him I saw all big and fluffy he was. He reminded me of a bear cub instead of a wolf.  **“I’m gonna call you Bear, because you're big and fluffy.”** I told the small wolf. Bear looked at me and then closed his eyes happy with this. The other five pups hearing this, they all looked at me quietly asking me the same question. 

_ “What are you going to name us?” _

Gazing at the light tan and black one I cocked my head, he followed my example. Cocking my head to the other side he followed, making me chuckle.  **“Your name is Echo, because you copy what you see.”** Echo hearing this he yapped happily. Looking at the tan, black and white wolf I watched how quiet he was.  **“Hey.”** I said picking him up holding him to my chest.  **“Your name is Spirit. Because you are quiet but you are always there.”** Spirit seemed to nod and licked my cheek. Smiling, I put him down and he cuddled beside me.

Next I gazed at the brown and black one, as well as the tan, white, and black one. These two wolves I couldn’t think of names for them.  **“Now for you two. What will your names be?”** I asked as I held them to my chest.

As I tried to think of names Drogo came in.  **“My Moon, I see you are with your wolves.”** Drogo said coming to sit with me.  **“Yes, I named all of them except these two. I can’t think of any, can you?”** I asked, placing them on Drogo's lap.

Drogo turned his head in thought as the two wolf pups sat on his lap. Watching the wolves I could see they liked Drogo by the way they relaxed near him.  **“This one's name is Hunter. He’s a hunter, I can see it.”** Drogo said scratching the ear of the brown and black one.  **“And this one is Blayze. For the Fire in his eyes.”** Drogo told me pointing to the brown,black and white pup. 

**“What are the names of these ones?”** Drogo asked as he petted Hunter and Blayze.  **“Bear, Echo, Asher, and Spirit.”** I told Drogo. Drogo nodded leaning forward to pet them. He smiled as they relaxed under his touch, but I knew that they were Mama boys while Hunter and Blayze were Papa’s boys.  **“Moon of my Life, come here.”** Drogo told me as he stood up. Standing up our wolves went to their bed laying down. 

Standing up Drogo began to kiss me as his hands practically ripped my skirt off. My skirt ripped from my body I watched as he carelessly threw it aside. Even though I was mad he tore my skirt up I couldn’t concentrate as his lips were nipping at my neck and he laid me down on our bed. As he was unlacing the cords of my pants I tried to do the same with him but he slapped my hands away as he carefully pulled my pants still not touching me.

**“My Sun and Stars.”** I whimpered as I rubbed my thighs trying to gain friction. Drogo seeing this he spread my legs far apart holding them so I couldn’t pleasure myself.  **“What do you want my Moon?”** Drogo whispered as he slid my vest off me.

**“You, I want you.”** I answered.  **“I’m right here Moon of my Life.”** He whispered huskily.  **“Ahh!”** I moaned wantonly.  **“What do you want Moon of my Life? Just say it.”** Drogo kissed me wanting access to my mouth. Opening my mouth our tongues battled for dominance. Drogo won, knowing he had all the control.

**“My Khal, take me, take me. I’m yours.”** I whimpered. Drogo smirked growling in satisfaction before he flipped me over on my hands and knees. Widening my legs I heard him unlace his pants before taking them off. Feeling his member against me I moaned and Drogo placed his hands on my hips on a bruising grip before entering me.

Feeling Drogo enter me I started to thrust into him before Drogo stopped me and started to brutally thrust into me making me moan.  **“Drogo! Drogo!”** I moaned as he continued to thrust into me. As he did his thrusts became harder making my stomach coil ready to burst.  **“Drogo, harder!”** I yelled and Drogo hit that special spot inside of me and I burst. Drogo feeling my cum, he came after me.

After riding out our orgasms I leaned my head into the furs taking a long needed breath. Drogo did the same before slowly removing his member from my cilt. Raising myself up I saw Drogo getting our bed ready for us to sleep in. Drogo pulled the furs back and wrapped his arms around me laying down with me on his chest.

**“Sleep my Moon, sleep my Moon.”** Drogo whispered as I closed my eyes falling asleep on Drogo's chest. 


End file.
